Conversations With the White Fang
by CianaTheRabbit
Summary: A tale of terrorism and teammates, of battles, of friendships, all told by a rambling faunus girl known as Vera 'Eris' Fortune. Obviously, this man from the White Fang would throw a wrench into every aspect of their lives. ((Possible OC x Adam later on.))
1. Hey Eris

"Hey Eris."

Those two words always meant a lot. They weren't just two word they were one of Viola's 'things.' Like the way her tail would twitch when she was happy, or the way she rubbed the two lighter streaks in her lavender hair when she was nervous. Honestly, I miss that. I miss Viola.

Unfortunately, our separation was inevitable. Such happenings at Beacon can only lead to the worst of things, after all. It wasn't like any of us knew; Reva and Thistle hardly knew at first. However, Viola had become involved with the White Fang, and we had realized it far too late. I suppose I was the one to trigger this string of events; perhaps it wouldn't have been this way if I had kept quiet. However, I believe much of the blame also belongs to the one who was looking, the one known as Adam.

After our leader had spoken with him, she uttered the two words again.

"Hey Eris."

I had known of her stunt the night prior, obviously. The whole team did. She had returned late one night, somehow managing to remain completely unnoticed during the entire thing, apart from her interaction. Nothing had changed that night, as she had remained as rebellious and free-spirited as ever. I thought nothing of Viola herself then, only of the issue she was addressing.

"Eris. I spoke with the White Fang guy. That's where I was last night."

I gave her an apathetic "mmhmm" and began walking towards our door. It wasn't fair to just talk about this sort of thing when the other two sat outside, ready to just fall asleep. I wanted them to know, against what seemed to be better judgement at the time.

"Hey, that was important. You listening?"

I decided to just speak my mind.

"Viola. I want the others to know."

Her eyes widened at this. Clearly she hadn't planned this. She grabbed my wrist, keeping a firm grip on it.

"Eris, no. No, please. It's not a good idea," she insisted.

"And what, we're going to leave Reva and Thistle in the dark about this?!" I replied, trying to keep my voice down. At this, Viola took a deep breath, trying to hold back any anger she held in. She wasn't about to snap at her partner like that. I looked back at her. She rubbed the left streak in her hair as she spoke.

"Please, just listen. You know those two...I don't want them worrying, or anybody. This is gonna pass, just like every other time we freaked out about something. Plus, we don't want to start any rumors."

Looking at her face, I could tell that she wanted this more than anything. Secrecy, in her eyes, was the most important thing we had regarding the issue.  
Recalling her stubbornness in the past, which hadn't changed at all, I submitted.

"...All right. Maybe you're right after all. We won't tell them," I replied, "But you will need to tell me about your conversation last night."

She nodded.

"Well, it kinda started with how you'd expect. Asking me why I'm in this 'den of filth' and all that. So lemme ask you something. Did it almost seem like he was looking for somebody?"

It had indeed seemed like that when I had spoken with him a few days before this. I recalled his quiet mention of 'her,' whoever 'she' was. (I would later learn that 'she' was quite involved with him in the past. Needless to say, it complicated things.)

"W-Well, yes...Yes he did," I replied, "Did he mention 'her?'"

"Yes. Hey, if we ever figure out who she is, do we just tell her?"

I nodded.

"And yeah, not much else interesting about the conversation. But I think I'm gonna look into this some more."

Ah, Viola. Truly she had more than just the tail of a weasel. She had much of the creature's personality as well. Her curiosity was unmatched by anybody I knew, barring Thistle. Then again, Thistle was an eccentric to the core.

I had decided that I had heard enough.

"May I let the others back in, then?" I asked

"You may."

I finally went to open the door, being greeted by Thistle's usual smile, his dark green eyes almost glowing. He brushed the long, dishwater blonde bangs from his eyes. However, our fourth teammate wasn't around.

"Thistle! Where...Reva!"

I was at a loss for words.

"Hey, hey! She got bored, so she ran off. That's all. And she said she'd be back real quick," he explained, almost irritated.

Behind me, Viola let out an exhausted groan.

"Argh...Reva's always that way. Give her time, she'll come back," Viola said.

Thistle swept his tail through the air, back and forth. His nervous quirk. All of us have one, it seems.

"Just let her have her walk," Thistle laughed, "She'll come back soon. She's tired, after all!"

Viola gave a nervous chuckle.

"At any rate, we're all beat, right? Let's just call it a night," Viola said.

We all agreed. I can't remember when Reva returned, as I had fallen asleep (I'm a VERY heavy sleeper) but she did come back. I DID end up waking her in the morning, her fiery red hair and huge tail a mess as they always were in the morning. How she manages to live with it I have no idea, but I was born with the ears of a badger instead of the tail of a skunk.

Throughout the entire day onward, I struggled to clear my clouded mind. It was tempting to let the secret out, to just say something.

My mind, however, had told me not to. I would know the right timing when the time came.


	2. I am not misguided

I should clarify how this all began. You see, the man, Adam, had been searching, somehow, in plain daylight. I am still shocked that he remained unnoticed at such a time. How bold of somebody such as himself, to head to the academy at such a time! More than just that, how utterly cocky!

But I digress. Thankfully, we had no more classes that day. We had taken to a less crowded hallway, as the four of us usually did. (We were faunus, after all, and as such targets of some of the less...agreeable students.) My teammates had managed to walk ahead of me, not that I minded, and I seemed to be at the back of the small crowd of students. Not that I minded this in the slightest.

After the crowd passed, the place having been left almost empty, I zoned out for a moment. When I entered reality once more, there he was. The masked man, dressed in black and red. Two horns seemed to be visible within his scarlet hair.

I decided to just walk by, though something about him told me he wouldn't allow that. However, in my attempt to quickly walk by, I brushed against him.

"A-Ah!" I gasped, "P-Please excuse me, sir!"

I began to back away, though in but a moment, a few students were seen approaching.

He grabbed me, pulling me into a hallway to the side. After the students passed, he spoke. His voice was chilling, like I was being stabbed into the back of my neck, which sent a sensation down my spine.

"I want to make one thing clear. You_ did. Not. See me._"

"Y-Yes sir, of course!" I squeaked out. I would be lying if I said I wasn't...skittish. Or perhaps timid is a better word. I've always been this way, and it's a fault I've always been reluctant to admit to. However, it is essential to this story.

I had entered a state of complete submission, not even bothering to re-adjust my glasses when he had dropped me. I struggled against the urge to move, to brush the white hair out of my eyes so I could see him better.

It should probably be noted that I have no fight-or-flight reaction whatsoever. I blame this on my childhood, when I would sit, petrified, in a dangerous situation, even if I was being ruthlessly beaten. It became instinctive for me, at least against humans and fellow faunus. Obviously grimm are another story, or I'd have no chance at becoming a huntress.

The man spoke to me quietly, with great shame in his voice.

"Why are you here?" he asked. It almost came out as a snarl.

"I...I'm here because I've always dreamed of being a huntress! I want people to know my name someday, to know me as a protector!"

His face remained blank under his mask.

"...When was the last time you heard of a faunus hunter or huntress in our world's history? Or even within your lifetime?"

At this question, I became rather disheartened. I had dreams, after all. It wasn't like I didn't know he was right, I just refused to accept his harsh truth.

"W-Well, yes," I replied, "But that's exactly why I'm here!"

"That's not what I meant by that, though. I meant why are you here, in this den of filth?"

At this point, I had realized that my fear of him may have been right. He was obviously one of _those_ faunus.

"That's exactly why," I repeated, "I want to become a huntress. I want to be known as a protector."  
He let out an indifferent breath. I still felt cornered.

"As a faunus, I assume you know what this mask means?"

Despite already knowing the answer, I brushed the hair from my eyes and looked at him. As I took the time to look closely at him, I noticed that my assumption was right. He indeed had a pair of horns.

"Yes, I do," I answered, "You're one of the White Fang. One of the ones who influenced my leader…"

He said nothing at this.

"You're one of the reasons she's so violent," I continued, "I have good reason to hate you."

"...Another misguided faunus..."

At these words, I had to hold back my anger, afraid to be seen.

"I am _not_ misguided," I asserted.

"Perhaps you should consider your leader's views," he said, "She may very well be right."

"...Please, just leave me alone!"

"Very well. I had little reason for talking with you, anyway."

That's when I heard my first mention of 'her.'

"I still haven't found her…" he whispered as he walked away, leaving me with a genuine fear.

That night, I decided to bring up the issue with Viola. Out of fear, I would tell her and only her.

"Reva, Thistle," I asked, "Could you leave us alone to talk about something?"

Reva's eyes narrowed.

"Yo, you can't say it to us? What's with you all of a sudden?" she asked back.

Viola, however, silenced her.

"Hey, she wants to talk about this with me and me alone. You guys don't need to hear it," she remarked. I bit my lip nervously. These two were notable for their constant bickering.

However, Reva simply let out a snort.

"Fiiiine, whatever you say," she groaned, "But make it quick."

Thistle had remained quiet the whole time, simply smiling like he always seemed to. He gave Reva a reassuring pat on the back with his webbed hand, and the two of them stepped out, leaving me alone with Viola.

"So Viola," I began, "I would like to ask you to be quiet about this for right now. It's for our own good."

She cocked her head.

"Earlier today, I ended up separated from our group," I continued, "And the reason for that is because of an encounter."

"You're okay, right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course! But the real issue is who I had encountered," I answered, "You see, the one I encountered was part of the White Fang, if you're willing to believe that."

Obviously she didn't, despite my obvious concerns. However, Viola being, well, Viola, she'd still go out looking. It was just in her nature, which strikes most as rather...Trickster-ly.

"Awright, Eris, I dunno if I want to believe you, but I'll still keep my guard up. Got it?"

I nodded.

"So, s'that all you wanted to say?"

"Yes," I answered, "I'll let the others back in now."

I opened the door, and Reva wasted no time in leaping towards her bed. Her landing was rather ugly, but this was to be expected. Elegant was not a word to describe her. In fact, Reva was the farthest from 'elegant' that I think I'd ever seen in my lifetime. Truly, her huge tail could be considered a waste on such a person. Of course, if we ever thought that, we never said it out loud.

An air of unease seemed to plague the room, though none of us would dare show that we were affected.

That was the first night, the night when Viola had left to look. I saw it coming, yet I still found myself unbearably nervous. She had returned just as I fell asleep, at which I said nothing, as sleep in such a state was a blessing.

I had only hoped we would be unharmed by this.

How little I knew.

**Author's note**

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you're enjoying this so far, and would really appreciate a review!**

**And another note: After the release of the next chapter, I plan to allow people to contribute their OCs to this, since I want this to be sort of a community project! I also would appreciate plot suggestions and the like, if possible! Look forward to it!**


	3. You didn't have to do that

Somehow, I had become utterly fascinated with this man over only two nights. My team's curiosity seemed to be seeping into me, escalating the difficulties of my situation. Of course, that did present the dilemma of curiosity over caution; the very nature of Team VERT versus my own.

In the end, I suppose I chose caution. It, as I said, has always been my nature. I suppose there are parts of me that show it outright, even in combat. After all, it would be near impossible to wield a weapon such as my own without any caution.

I should clarify. My weapon, the Viridian Dawn, may be a bit...extreme, to say the least. Though it's usually a simply built claymore, with the hilt designed in the soft brown and vivid green I wear, it can become either a crossbow or a shotgun. Each form looks rather basic, like anybody could wield it, but this obviously isn't the case.

As I said, a bit extreme. Just a bit. It certainly makes battles interesting, though.

I found myself eagerly awaiting the day I'd be able to use it against Adam.

Of course, it wouldn't come soon. At least, that's how it seemed.

And furthermore, the next conversation wasn't with Adam. I myself was barely involved! No, the next one was mostly Viola. I ended up being there to intervene. Ah, the joys of being partnered with somebody so bold and impulsive, not to mention violent. I suppose, though, that being her partner wasn't completely bad, as I ended up being one of the few capable of pacifying her.

At any rate, we once again found ourselves having an important conversation a few days later.

Nothing that day had been out of the ordinary, save for my breaking off from the team for a while at the end of it to give myself time to think. I believe Viola had done the same, because just as I had turned a corner, I saw her arguing with somebody. Or perhaps one of them spoke a bit too calmly for it to be called an argument, though I like to think that Viola was pushing her towards her breaking point.

Rather than look, I decided to turn back to listen for a bit.

"But listen, what if they _are_ right?! Huh?! What do we do _then?!_ I mean, I'm not saying they are, but-"

"I know what you mean, but...they aren't."

Viola had spoken a bit too freely about her opinions on the White Fang again. Yet another headache on both our parts. Two sentences in and I was already heading over to interfere with this.

"But w-"

I practically barreled towards the two, feigning a slight fall as I shoved myself between them.

"T-Terribly sorry! Oh, Viola, is that you?"

Both of them had fallen silent. Success. Now that I could get a good look at the other person, I could see that she had bright golden eyes and long black hair, accented with a bow.

"I...V-Viola, shouldn't we be heading back?" I asked, trying to take her mind off her recent debate. I then looked to the other person and mouthed the words "get away while she's distracted!"

I had left everybody confused. (That's the best way to break these things up.) However, it seems the other person had taken my advice. Viola looked at me with a wicked glare, which I flinched at. Despite the fact that she seems small, she can be very intimidating.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," she answered, "But you know, you didn't have to do that."

I made a mental note to find the one she had been arguing with and apologize later.

Thankfully, the anger had faded to annoyance fast, as it always did with Viola. It might not be a stretch to say that I knew all that one could learn about her from observation alone.

"Okay, and...I'm sorry Viola. Please, though, don't do that again," I said, "And please tell me you'll be careful if you go out looking to find...you-know-who."

Viola just stared, deep in thought. Finally, after a few moments, she spoke, rubbing the streak in her hair once more.

"I know, Eris. I'm going to look for him again tonight, if you're...if you're okay with that."

I gave her an approving glance.

"Just be careful, as I said. If you come back with a single scar, then it's all over for our secrecy."

She nodded, giving me a smile. It was a genuine one, too, one where her tail starts to twitch.

"Tell Thistle that I'll be out. I'm just gonna assume Reva's sleeping already," she said as she walked off. It then dawned on me that I would likely have to lie to my teammates about our leader.

It did indeed happen, too. Reva wasn't asleep when I returned, nor was Thistle.

"Hey. Eris. Ya gotta spill, what's up with Viola?" Reva asked once I entered the room.

"Oh, that?" I replied, not showing an ounce of fear or panic, "It's nothing. She doesn't want you two knowing, and I intend to keep her trust, but it shouldn't hurt any of us. Including her."

"I told you, Reva, you need to chill. Viola's the leader, she knows what's best for the team," Thistle added, "Besides, you had Eris worried the other night."

Reva looked away, almost shamefully, prompting a slight giggle from me.

"It's true, though, she did. But anyway...There's nothing we can do about Viola, okay?" I said, hoping the other two would stop...poking their noses into our business. It sounds so villainous, I know, but it's how I felt.

"Agreed," Thistle replied, "Now, what do you guys say we call it a night?"

I had fallen asleep when Viola returned that night. I actually had a nightmare, one about Viola and Adam fighting, brutally wounding each other, blood and blades flying in a flurry until they seemed to form an impossible red mist.

I finally decided that I couldn't take it, and took out Viridian Dawn, shooting towards the cloud.

I saw Viola fall, the bolt from my crossbow ripping right through her body, tearing her in two. I dropped my weapon, looking on at the cleared area. I had done this, _this, _to my _partner! _Truly, it was a sight only possible in this setting!

I was met by the man, who was turned away from me. He reached for his mask, tearing it off and looking towards me, sending a paralyzing gaze from two completely black eyes.

This was the first time I felt genuinely afraid of him. The question breached my mind: _Is he really this dangerous?_

It finally ended with him charging towards me, his eyes turning to the bright blue of Viola's eyes.

Some might even call that dream beautiful, even as they woke up as I did; horrified and in a cold sweat.


	4. Terribly sorry

Ah, the morning when I woke up from that dream. Three hours before anybody else would wake up, I found myself awake, my heart throbbing almost painfully.

Needless to say, one of my teammates noticed. Surprisingly, it was Thistle, which seemed to be good. His constant cheer, plus his apparent tolerance of, well, everything, AND his cool, calm attitude seemed to be one of the few things keeping the team sane. Even then, I could sense the 'cool' image he had, despite the time. He hushed his voice to a whisper, speaking to me.

"Whoa, Eris...what was that about?"

"Thistle…?" I asked groggily, trying to get my bearings.

"Hey, you're right here. Still here. Still attending Beacon. Eris. Wake up a little."

I stared at him, my vision blurrier than usual. I have much to curse in my life, actually. Curse Thistle being a morning person, curse my acute myopia, curse the fact that I still had a person to apologize to!

I didn't even bother with my glasses. I would fall back asleep soon, anyway. Thistle was obviously concerned, both about me and about the fact that he would have to try not to wake anybody.

"I...Yeah, I think I'm okay. Just tired, that's all," I said, "That was just a nightmare, nothing unusual."

I couldn't read his face, or anything. Everything just seemed to be floating.

But it was early.

"Okay. Hey, Viola came back last night. At least we've got that."

"Oh yeah, Viola…"

I didn't mention that she was part of the nightmare. I let out a yawn, giving my teammate a look that said 'there's class today, let me get my rest.'

He nodded.

"Okay, okay, fine. Go back to sleep, then."

"Yeah, back to sleep's right!"

We had awakened the beasts, it seemed. That hissing whisper from the other side of the room came from none other than Reva, and Viola was up as well.

Viola and Reva were always at their worst in the morning, and being woken up early like that didn't bode well. Whereas I usually found myself...out of it, to say the least, these two were absolutely furious upon being woken early.

"Sorry…" I muttered, burying my face in my bed, not bothering to face either of them.

They were likely giving Thistle vicious glares. A silent hatred towards him.

So I suppose he wasn't completely good. He always seemed so active, energetic, and, to be completely frank, never shut up when we needed him to. I suppose we all have our faults.

I found myself falling into a blissful sleep after that, likely because I had stopped worrying about the team.

A break in the normal sleep schedule of Team VERT is something to be feared, actually. Well, save for Viola's trips. I found myself keeping a close eye on everything that day, which, while intended to just be for my now overly-irritable teammates when I saw them, actually helped me find somebody else important.

It was the one Viola had been arguing with! I had to go apologize for my actions the other night, after all. It had been terribly rude of me to butt in like that. I was about to pass her in the hallway, but then I recognized her. I took a few steps towards her, but she somehow escaped through the crowd before I could say a word.

Yet another thing I could curse: Being only 5'3" at age seventeen.

Once again, I have much to curse.

Yet later, I did speak with her. I remember quite clearly what she said to me.

"Aren't you from last night?"

"Yes," I had answered, "I'm t-terribly sorry for what I did there. I was acting in the spur of the moment, trying to prevent another argument...Sorry! R-Really!"

I could barely make eye contact with her, and my words seemed to be coming out as whimpers as opposed to anything else. Oh, why did I have to be so terrified of her? Perhaps it was my not knowing of her faunus traits, my assuming she was human from the start, as it was with most. Perhaps, though, it was just the awkwardness.

I would later learn that she was actually a rather good person. Just a bit hard to get to know, was all. (Her team had this problem when they had first met her as well, it seems. Not surprising to me in the slightest.)

I could barely stand there, as if her presence itself was crushing me. I finally managed to steel my nerves, though, and looked her in the eye. She seemed calm, not troubled at all, and almost as if she was trying to calm me down as well.

"A-And I apologize for this. My nervousness," I said, "At any rate, I'm Eris Fortune. Pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances."

"I'm Blake," she said.

Cue the awkward staring. We really didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to apologize," I said, breaking the silence, "But I must get going."

I bowed to her and left the area quickly.

Well, I suppose it was good having one less thing to curse.

The thought occurred to me then that perhaps the rest of her team would be easier to talk to. (They weren't.)

Another thought came to me. Perhaps I could contact my sisters about our situation. I come from a large family, and it turns out I'm the runt of a litter of five. Two of them ended up working at a small cafe in Vale, while the other two, the ones I thought of contacting, ended up becoming huntresses.

The names 'Sylvia December Fortune' and 'Ibonie Wolftooth Fortune' became rather well known amongst my team, not to mention respected. Well, somewhat respected, anyway. Thistle held a grudge against Ibonie, mostly due to her sharp tongue and general strictness, which he had been on the receiving end of, and merely a year before we met!

The thought of contacting them, at least about the issues, was dismissed. In fact, there actually was little need for this to begin with. They would be heading back to Vale for the Vytal Tournament, which I could only assume meant that they wanted to see me fight.

Oh, if only they knew I had no intentions of participating. Still, I looked forward to it, given that we rarely got to talk anymore.

...Forgive my rambling, please.

But I did end up receiving a letter that night from Ibonie.

And it is indeed relevant to this story.

With everybody tired that night, Viola not even bothering to go out, I began to read, knowing that nobody would look over to me.

_Eris._

_This is a warning letter, actually. Sorry if you were expecting something different._

_However, I understand that White Fang activity is increasing near where you are._

_I ask that you remain alert, and please, for the love of everything, do not attempt to talk to any of them._

_Please._

_Also, we plan to head to Vale a lot earlier than expected due to these issues. I do hope you look forward to this. We should be there in a week._

_-Ibonie_

I looked at the last few sentences again, then again, then again.

They wanted to protect me, knowing full well what could happen. Especially given the rather unfortunate fate of our father...

"Hey, Eris."

"Oh! Yes Viola?"

"You seemed kinda out of it, you okay?" she asked.

"My sisters are heading to Vale," I said, "And I'm tired. That's all!"


	5. Interlude: Serenade of the Huntress I

I hear Eris has been telling you her story. Well, allow me to add my part in while I still have you here, since you might find it interesting. You see, a lot more has been going on than she's telling you, though I believe it's because she doesn't know my side of this.

Yes, has been, as in it's still going on. She's a bit melodramatic, my sister. When she says she misses Viola…

She's only been gone a day, the girl. Eris entrusted Sylvia and myself with the task of searching. Given the involvement of the White Fang, I shall gladly do so.

Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Ibonie Fortune. I'm a huntress, as I'm sure you've been told. Sylvia's another of my sisters, as you've also likely been told. We're a rather large family.

It had been so quiet that night. I hadn't planned on engaging in combat that night, given that I was certain my youngest sister would find me in a few days. Though I avoided it, it almost happened. Fate is a curious thing; she appears when none expect her to and takes what she wishes, acting as if the world is her game, moving the pieces to wherever she pleases. That night, fate stepped in front of me, moving me forward towards the slowly unfolding events.

And when I say she stepped in front of me, I literally mean that. Fate arrived in the form of a scarlet-haired man, one you may have heard about from Eris. The man from the White Fang known as Adam. Oh, Adam...I desire your head for what you've done to my sister, and yet somehow I can't bring myself to seek you out. But I digress.

I had intended to walk right by him, not giving him any of my time and just heading home after my brief walk, but the way he stayed in the shadows, the mask he wore, his horns...I was intrigued, not to mention suspicious. I tried to appear normal, but the sight of somebody on a near-empty street in the dead of night wouldn't exactly be considered normal, now would it? It wasn't, and when I noticed him, taking a brief moment to look, he moved towards me.

I moved the deep orange edges of my cape away from the heels of my boots in case, were we to fight, he proved too great an enemy, and then moved towards him as well.

"Well," I said, "It's not often I see anybody out here at this time."

He looked at me, possibly taking note of my ears. I, of course, took note of his apparent glance at them.

He seemed to also note my wariness.

"But you know, you're rather bold," I continued, "Standing out here. You are one of them, after all."

In a flash, he drew his weapon, emitting a snarl.

"Understand something: You saw nothing," he growled.

"I wouldn't dare say a word about this interaction," I explained, trying to remain collected, "I'm curious about the look you just gave me."

He stayed silent, keeping his blade drawn.

In return, I drew my knives, Seraph and Cherub, from my belt. The movement of each metal plate could be felt through such light weapons as they changed forms, going from knives to dual handguns in mere seconds.

"We don't want to make this difficult, do we?" I asked, lightening my tone slightly, "After all, a confrontation could attract attention. That glance, it was towards my ears. My eyes. Do I look familiar, by chance?"

I had hit my mark.

"Something seems familiar," he said.

"I won't probe any further," I replied, "But I want you to know one thing: No harm must come to any of my family if you want to see yourself intact."

Aaaagh, the grin he gave me after I said that...I'm seething just thinking about it. He had just told me in a single look that he thought he could take me. Granted, we are likely on equal footing, or at least somewhere close.

I like to think that I have very little pride, to be quite honest, but it always irks me when I'm challenged by a new face. What I do have, it seems, comes out at those times.

I had to return home soon, though. Sylvia was waiting, and seeing me injured wouldn't bode well for myself, as I mentioned earlier.

I stowed my weapons, changing them back to knives and sheathing them. I wouldn't bother with this person any longer. Besides, were he to actually attack, I had my aura to defend myself. For some reason, however, he hadn't. I had expected him to do so, and yet I was greeted by nothing upon turning away.

Yet I was content then. I would be keeping a close eye on him in the future, but, possibly out of morbid curiosity, I would let him roam free for a while.

If only I had known who I was putting in danger...

...At any rate, it seems I've been here long enough. For the time being, you must excuse me.

I look forward to being able to tell you more.


End file.
